


Insecurities

by Preussen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Nagito is a good boyfriend, Other, Reader-Insert, reader's gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussen/pseuds/Preussen
Summary: Nagito finds his partner - the reader - is upset and helps them.





	

You stared into the mirror, chewing on your lip. You had just been getting changed when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and now… 

You sighed, glancing down at yourself. You tried to avoid looking in the mirror, the reflection was too disappointing, you thought. _‘I’m disgusting…’_

You combed a hand through your hair, glancing over at your discarded clothes. You decided you should just get dressed already. _‘Then I wouldn’t have to see my body.’_

Before doing so, you looked into the mirror again. Nothing had changed, still you, standing there. You realised you looked tired. Sleeping had been difficult…

You looked yourself up and down, feeling like you might cry. _‘God, I’m pathetic...’_

However, before you could pick yourself apart any longer, the door opened and in stepped your boyfriend - Nagito. He looked over at you, a tired smile immediately forming on his face. “Hey, Y/N,” he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He immediately walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

You smiled slightly, although it wasn’t very genuine. “Not really…”

Nagito frowned and looked in the mirror, studying your face. You realised he was trying to work out how you felt from your expression, quickly, you looked down in attempt to hide.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice. _‘Damn, too late.’_

“N-No! I’m just… Sleepy.”

_“Y/N…”_

“I-I…” you sighed, defeated. “I just… Hate myself. A lot.”

He stared at you, seemingly shocked. He then shook his head. “There’s nothing to hate…” he gently turned you around to face him. “You’re perfect.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I wish…” 

“Y/N, I see absolutely nothing to hate... “ 

“Well, I’m sure you will eventually.”

He shook his head again, moving a hand up to cup your face, his hands were cold but you liked the feeling, so you leant into it.  
“Love, you are truly perfection, honestly, I always wonder why you’re even with trash like me. You’re brilliant… So full of hope, so bright, so fantastic…” You could hear the passion in his voice as he went on. “Full of such hope… No, you are my hope. I really don’t deserve you.”

“But…” you looked into his eyes, feeling almost helpless. “But…”

He shushed you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I don’t know much… But I know perfection when I see it.”

“I… No, Nagito, you know a lot. Thank you…” you allowed a smile, genuine this time. 

“I really don’t, after all, someone worthless like me-”

You placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. “Nuh uh! If I’m really perfection like you say then you must be too.”

He opened his mouth to protest but as he knew it would get him nowhere, he simply smiled, ruffling your hair. “I appreciate that, Y/N.”

You beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, Ko.” 

“I-I love you too!” he laughed, hugging you back. “I love you so much…"

“We should get breakfast,” you said, realising how hungry you were. 

“Mm,” he nodded in agreement. “How do you feel, though? Any better?” 

“I...I think so. I still hate myself but… It’s nice to have you… You’re really nice, thank you.”

Nagito rubbed the back of his head, smiling. “I’m not nice, I was just saying the truth… And… I’ll do everything I can to help you see it too… I-I mean… I know I’m worthless trash and all but-”

“Baby…” you cupped his face in your hands. “You’re not. Thank you, again… You really do help.”

“...I’m glad. That’s all I want to do…” He sighed contently. “I promise, I will help you see what I see… The truth.”

You could feel tears forming in your eyes. Good tears. Happy tears. 

“A-Are you okay, Y/N?!” Nagito asked, seeming very worried. You nodded quickly, laughing tearfully. 

“Y-Yes, babe! Yes… I just… Emotional…” you explained, trying to ease him.  
“S-So… Good tears, yes?”

“Yes!”

“Oh!” He grinned, pulling you close. “Good! Good…”

“So, breakfast?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “However, you may want to get dressed first, I don’t want you to get cold!”

You blushed darkly, looking down at yourself. “O-Oh! Yes. Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it… I love your body.”

“You do?”

“Of course, Y/N. How could I not?”

“Well-”

He shushed you once more. “Perfect.” 

“But- I… Thank you.” 

“Once again, only the truth. Now, how about I go try cook something whilst you get dressed?”

You grinned and nodded happily. “Yes! Thank you, Ko.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super tired but I just wanted to write a little thing. I'm super sick of gross x reader fanfics that romanticise abuse, y'know? I just want people to be able to self indulge in the healthy stuff. Expect more of these.


End file.
